earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Dilshod Burkhanov
History Hayvon: 1989 - Present Dilshod Burkhanov was likely born on the border of Modora and Bhutran in territory that has long been disputed. His mother was a poor woman in a war-torn land who could do little but give her son the basic necessities of life, so official records or any sort of documentation of his early life simply do not exist. When he was eleven years old, Dilshod intervened on behalf of a strange girl, hoping to stop her assault by a group of mercenaries. Though the girl escaped, Dilshod was beaten half to death and left to die in the wilderness for his troubles… but he did not die. Instead, he was chosen as a suitable subject for alien abduction as his captors thought his disappearance would not risk exposing their illegal activity to the Lantern Corps. After being treated and saved from death, Dilshod was sold as a slave to the K’hunds of the planet K’hundia. Before being put to work, Dilshod was sent to a lab to undergo a grueling regimen of surgeries and chemical treatments to condition him to be better suited to life on the alien world. However the alien elements or the stress that he was exposed to caused his meta-gene to activate, transforming him into a hulking behemoth. Somehow in all that confusion, the K’hunds managed to restrain him and the decision was ultimately made to make use of him as a gladiator for the amusement of the K’hundian nobility. After many months of fighting in the fighting pits, Dilshod learned the meaning of the word the spectators would chant and decided to rename himself the same, but in his own language. Thus Dilshod became Hayvon, or “the Beast. After years of captivity, a bloody rebellion broke out against the planet’s regime. When the royalty conscripted him into their protective detail, Hayvon abandoned them and used his opportunity to escape and fought his way across the city to the spaceport where he got himself aboard a departing ship. It would be years before he managed to find passage back to Earth, where he began to sell his services for the promise of a cure. Word is that he’s willing to do whatever it takes. It did not take long for Oscura to sink her claws into him and bring him into the fold of her Cadre of the Immortal...Oracle Files: Hayvon Threat Assessment Resources * Enhanced Strength: Hayvon is incredibly strong. He can easily match such incredible strength on par with Superman and Wonder Woman. His exact strength is difficult to assess as it's possible for him to become even stronger through temporary bursts of even more potent strength thanks to his ability to spontaneously develop new powers. * Enhanced Stamina: Hayvon can withstand a lot and it is possible for him, without adaptation, to go without sleep for days or even weeks. Though it is likely he would fall into some sort of long-term hibernation afterward to allow his body to repair any mental strain such a feat would cause without rapid eye movement and a serious deprivation of rest. * Enhanced Resilience: Dilshod is a literal titan of a man, able to shrug off most blows and even small arms fire and low grade explosive forces. While high-caliber weaponry and persons of mass destruction can injure and wound him, Dilshod's pain tolerance allows him to continue fighting in nearly all circumstances. I have documented a run-in he had with Gotham's Vigilante (by that I mean, 'the' Vigilante) where the masked man was able to put Hayvon down with an assault rifle's grenade launcher by firing the explosive directly into Hayvon's mouth. The resulting explosion blew out the sides of Hayvon's cheeks and jaw, even leaving scars when they healed, but even that only put Hayvon out of the fight for a couple minutes. * Enhanced Senses: The Burkhanov Beast has a heightened sense of smell, hearing, taste, and touch. He can track a bleeding person by the smell of their blood from two miles away, he can hear a heartbeat from over half-a-mile out with minimal environmental interference, he can taste particles in the air to know if a specific person passed by within the quarter-hour by the taste of their perspiration in the air, and can feel a person sneaking up on him by the vibrations in the ground (which is another reason Hayvon prefers to go barefoot). * Regeneration: When Hayvon is wounded or injured, he repairs from damage at remarkable speeds and usually regenerates without difficulty or risk of infection. While he does have a large portion of scarring, these are from injuries which would likely have killed even the likes of other behemoths. * Spontaneous Short-Term Genetic Adaptation: Perhaps Hayvon's most frightening power is the ability to temporarily develop rapidly onset mutations which help him survive the unexpected. This ability is passive and Hayvon has no control over if and when it takes effect, nor does he have any control over how it might manifest. This ability usually only displays itself when Hayvon has sustained serious injury or put in some life-threatening situation. * Combat Instincts: Hayvon has had absolutely no real training, nor does he really need it. His body has evolved into a killing machine, bred for combat, maiming, and killing. His reaction speeds are top-notch and his body generates little fatigue toxins and suffers little in the way of 'adrenal dumps' at the end of a fight. In short, Hayvon is always ready for a fight. * Self-Subsistence: Hayvon can go long periods of time without food or drink by feeding on itself. This is not pleasant and during such times where Hayvon is deprived of air, food, or water, his body might lose considerable mass, causing Hayvon to shrivel into a husk of a being until afforded the chance to indulge in the necessities of life. * Psionic Potential: I cannot confirm this, but Hayvon seems to be psychically sensitive to the emotions of others. If it were just his ability to predict emotional state, I'd credit this to his potent senses but I have evidence that he actually can connect with people on an intimate level and even assert some sort of dominance over others. It's possible this was a one-off adaptation or it could just be another facet of this behemoth's incredible power. Weaknesses * Emotions: If my theory is correct, a strong, genuine emotional impulse on some strong primal level could shake Hayvon off his mental balance or overwhelm him. This is a tried and true tactic against other empaths but I cannot find many volunteers willing to help me test this theory against him in the field. * Energy: Powerful attacks that rely on some form of energy other than kinetic or concussive force seem to be the chink in Hayvon's armor. Hit him hard, hit him fast, and don't let up. * Magic: Another theory I have, but magic seems to be the great equalizer. I mean, it works on Superman, right? If you're a sorcerer or you know one willing to help me test this tactic out, give me a call and I'll put you on the next flight to wherever Hayvon was last seen.Deluxe Oracle Files: Dilshod Burkhanov Trivia and Notes Trivia * Hayvon has developed a strong hankering for sushi thanks to his odd friendship with Shoji Washida. Notes * Hayvon is an original character created by bjv016 Links and References * Appearances of Dilshod Burkhanov * Character Gallery: Dilshod Burkhanov Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Bjv016/Creator Category:Cadre Members Category:Villains Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Mercenaries Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Accelerated Healing Category:27th Reality Category:Male Characters